


Never Number One

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, sad fic, young angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never seemed to be one of Gabriel's favored siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Number One

He was never Gabriel's favorite.

 No matter how hard he strived to claim that title, nor what lengths he was willing to reach, his little brother never cherished his presence as something special. The message that Gabriel never liked him really dug deeply into Michael's head, and that genuinely left him heartbroken. Heartbroken to the point where he locked himself away for days to just shrivel up and figure out how to contain his emotions. Heartbroken to the point he had thoughts of desire for an angel blade flickering in his brain. Heartbroken to the point where he wouldn't sleep for weeks, until Lucifer forced him to lay down. Gabriel still never seemed to recognize him as his beloved big brother, however.

  Yet, Michael still loved him. Even if Gabriel held his hand out for others' rather than his, nothing could outshine how utterly deeply he cared for his baby brother.

    

_Small hands clamped onto the elder angel's clothing, his sobs loud and clear through the dead of night. Michael gazed down at his brother's crib, Gabriel's eyes soaked in his own tears. The eldest angel reached into Gabriel' bed, carrying him in his favorite droopy blue bundle. Rocking the weeping fledgling in his arms, Michael couldn't help but smile when Gabriel's wails shrunk down to whimpers at the simple touch of his big brother. His starry hazel eyes were puffy from crying, his long eyelashes glistening with crystal-dabbed teardrops. Michael tilted his body in Gabriel's favorite gesture, peacefully swaying to his sibling's soft breaths._

_The infant released a shaky sigh when his elder brother began to quietly and soothingly sing his favorite lullaby. Smooth, perfectly-pitched notes drowned the fledgling back into his ocean of rippling dreams. As the child slept, Michael continued to harmonize the alluring, sweet tunes of their jam-packed past. Once the melodious song came to an end, the eldest angel gently tucked his sleeping brother into his favorite fuzzy blanket._

Despite the efforts he accomplished for Gabriel, treating him with his favored things, no matter how many beauteous lullabies he sang, no matter how much he soothed the angel, he was never his baby brother's number one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! I got a bit bored, and decided to write a rare pair with these two lovely angels. The story's kinda sad, I know, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
